Forbidden Love
by silverxtearsx
Summary: Naruto is just a simple intern who has a normal life. Until one day, he delivers a file to an all-time boss, his life turns for the worse. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

_RING, RING, RING!!!  
_

Naruto woke up with a start. He mumbled angrily and got up. It was six a.m. and he was not in the mood to be listening to Tsunade's yapping any

time soon. He was a twenty-two year old man for goodness sakes, not a teenager trying to find some lame-ass job.

He sighed and started changing into his suit. He wore a nice black suit with a red Konoha symbol tie. Naruto wasn't the type to neatly tie his tie

properly, so he loosened it up to make himself look a little rebellious.

He started brushing his teeth and doing his other daily routines. He got a pack of pork ramen and heated it with boiling water. Of course, he had

to wait three minutes, which was an annoyance after eating it for....a loooooong time.

Naruto started pouring himself a glass of milk, and made sure it wasn't chucky. For he didn't want to go to the bathroom for unnecessary

problems. He checked his watch, one minute.

He started drinking it indifferently, knowing it was going to be a boring day as usual. Working as an intern at Tsunade's office was pretty boring.

And listening to her non-stop drunk slurring was getting kinda dull.

Naruto sighed and checked his watch. Three minutes.

"Well, let's dig in." He said aloud.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto arrived at work and sat at his office. As usual, he had a lot of papers to organize and file for Tsunade.

He noticed Sakura, who was Tsunade's assistant, was bossing people around….as usual. He started doing papers and didn't want to hear

Sakura's complains about him.

He felt Sakura eye him and went back yelling," Why can't you guys be more like Naruto! He's quiet, never complains, and does all his work!"

Naruto smiled, content at this complement.

"Ah, it's a drag." Shikamaru said, scratching his tied up ponytail hair.

"Yeah, Naruto just has no life." Temari replied.

Naruto smile turned upside down.

Sakura was getting angrier, "GET BACK TO WORK!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!"

"Yeah, yeah." They both replied and walked away.

He saw Sakura walking toward him at the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said gently," mind doing me a favor?"

Naruto looked at Sakura's emerald green eyes, "Sure, what's up?"

"I want you to deliver this file to Mag Corp's boss, Sasuke Uchiha."

"….Mag….Corp?"

"Uchiha's Magic Corporation. Sorry, people call it that when they're too lazy to say to whole thing. Uchiha sells magic items to the world's most

famous magicians. His great-grandfather was the start of it. And look at the Uchihas now, Filthy. Stinking. Rich."

Naruto nodded with interest, "Consider this job done. I'll be right back."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Naruto."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto stared at the building in big, wide eyes with his mouth agape. The building was at least thirty stories tall and was a dark grayish, bluish

color.

He entered the building that had those "circular motion doors that you can get stuck in if you're bored" and saw a lady at the front desk.

The lady looked up, "Hello sir, do you have an appointment?"

Naruto replied," Uh, I have a file for Mr. Uchiha."

"Alright, please hold." The lady started calling someone.

"Mr. Uchiha, you have a delivery that needs to be handed to you personally."

Pause.

"Alright sir, good-bye."

She looked at Naruto," You can take the elevator to floor sixteen and go straight to the door at the end of the hall once the elevator opens."

Naruto smiled, "Uh, thanks."

The lady smiled back.

Naruto started going to the elevator and pressed the white lighted circular sixteen button.

"Talk about filthy stinking rich." Naruto thought, "The whole place seems like a freaky mansion, rather than the inside of a building."

Naruto heard a ding and saw the silver colored doors open.

The door at the end of the hall once the elevator opens. Naruto walked to the door and took a deep breath. Hopefully, this wasn't going to take

very long. He noticed that the door was made of….gold? With a lion patched on the front with its mouth wide open with the circular object around

its mouth. Naruto held the circular object and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He heard a voice say.

Naruto opened the door hesitantly and saw the freakishly large office.

"Close the door behind you."

Naruto did as he was told.

"Come closer to my desk." The voice commanded.

Again, Naruto did so in silence. He noticed to lavish sofas facing each other with a new looking table between them. He noticed that there was a

nice view from where Mr. Uchiha was sitting with the chair facing toward Naruto. Along with the Plasma screen that was on his left and collections

of books and a door that was on his right that he had no idea where it led to.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The voice called out.

Naruto looked up in shock," H-how do you know my name?"

"You are not in a position to ask me that, now where is the file?"

Naruto placed the file on his desk neatly, "Here, sir."

Naruto then saw the chair turning slowly, and there, handsome as any man he had ever seen, was Sasuke Uchiha, wearing a dark blue tux with

no tie and the buttons at the top of his shirt unbuttoned.

"How kind of you to come so far, Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Not at all, . It was my pleasure."

"Sasuke is fine, I give you permission to call me that."

"O-ok, S-sasuke." Naruto replied shyly.

"You seem tense Naruto, why don't you sit down and relax yourself. I told Sakura that I would be having a business meeting with you for today."

Naruto nodded and sat down on one of the sofas. A lot was going through his mind and he wondered why an intern such as himself would be

having a business meeting with the all-mighty Sasuke Uchiha. It was very odd.

Sasuke joined Naruto on the sofa opposite from him with two cups of coffee, "I hope you don't mind coffee, Naruto."

"Not at all, sir." Naruto looked down on his knees. He started drinking his coffee slowly until he was finished. He placed the empty cup on the

table.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee," Naruto, let me explain something to you. I would rather you look at me when I say it."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's pure black eyes.

Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's royal blue eyes, "From today onward, I have you as my assistant. You no longer work for Tsunade."

Naruto eyes widened," Wha-"

Sasuke stood up and smiled lustfully, "Tell me Naruto, how is that coffee doing for you?"

Naruto gasped and realized his vision became blurry, "N-no…"

Blackness succumbed him, before it completely did, Naruto heard Sasuke say, "You are mine now, Naruto."

* * *

How was it? Did you guys like it? I'll try to update soon, and I know there wasn't any "M" rated stuff in here, but don't worry. I plan for some nice

NaruSasu stuff coming up!!!

Please rate and review! I hope to get better in writing!!! Thanks for reading!!! ^0^


	2. Awakened

Ok, this is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it!! Btw, I totally forgot to say the disclaimer. When I went to bed last night, I randomly thought, OMG! I forgot to say the disclaimer!!! Well, here it is!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and do not control the actions of Sasuke and Naruto….unfortunately. :(

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The first thought in his mind was, "Where am I?"

"So, you're awake, I see."

Naruto immediately turned to where to voice had spoken, and realized that he was tied with both wrists above his body and that he was chained.

"What the-!"

He looked down to see that he was almost naked, except for the pair of white boxers he was wearing.

Naruto looked around to find Sasuke, but no avail. It was pitch black dark except for the light shining on top of him.

Naruto growled," Damn it, Sasuke! What is the meaning of this!"

"Oh, what does it look like?" Sasuke replied in the darkness.

"L-let me go!" Naruto struggled to move, but his feet was the only thing that was free and touching the ground. He tried finding something to help

him, but there was nothing around him except darkness.

"Naruto."

Naruto gasped, he felt Sasuke embracing him from behind.

Sasuke chuckled," Tell me. What would you do to escape from my grasp?"

Naruto shivered,"I-i…don't know."

"Exactly." Sasuke whispered.

Sasuke began moving his hands over Naruto's body, causing Naruto to tremble. He moved his hands toward Naruto's mouth and caressed it.

"I'm going to devour your body, one…by….one." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. He began licking the tip of his ear.

"Haa…." Naruto breathed.

"Already finished, Naruto? Don't worry, I'll make you _scream_ my name during our fun." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes shut," N-no, please." This minor command was no more than a whisper.

Sasuke moved away from Naruto's ear and moved toward him so that they were face to face.

This made Naruto open his eyes slightly so that he was looking at Sasuke's pale neck.

Sasuke held Naruto's face with both of his hands, and smacked his lips right onto Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened, he tried to move away but Sasuke's grasp was too powerful for him.

Sasuke began licking Naruto's lips, "Open your mouth."

Naruto refused and closed his mouth so tightly that Sasuke could see the white outline around his mouth.

Sasuke knew that he was going to be stubborn, so he stuck his right hand down Naruto's backside and down his boxers. He then begin entering

his finger in Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth in pain and closed his eyes tightly. Sasuke took his finger out and started kissing him again. This time, Sasuke's arms

were hugging him. He began sticking his tongue out and playing with Naruto's mouth. Sucking it, and teasing him.

He moved his tongue on Naruto's teeth, feeling the hard bones and knowing that he must've drank milk every morning. Memorizing the structure

of his teeth, his tongue moved left and right, bottom, and left and right.

Naruto moaned at the back of his throat, trying not to give in. He kept his tongue in place when Sasuke begin licking it. Of course, Sasuke was

going to force Naruto and begin caressing his right nipple.

Naruto moaned louder, and his tongue began moving upward, causing Sasuke to take this chance and feel his tongue. Sasuke was motioning his

tongue all over Naruto's tongue and playing with it like a cat playing with its yarn ball.

At last, Sasuke broke the kiss and and looked at Naruto. There was a faint line of saliva that connected their mouths and disappeared. Naruto still

had his eyes closed and was panting.

Sasuke looked at his chest, firm muscles, and down to his stomach, it appeared to him that Naruto was slender.

Of course, he was going to ignore the white boxers for now and save it for later. He had other things to do at the top of his body.

Naruto begin opening his eyes and scowled at Sasuke," Is this amusing to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled evilly, "Of course it is. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I- ah!"

Sasuke begin caressing both of Naruto's nipples. It had a faintly pink color and was growing slightly.

"It looks like you're hard, Naruto." Sasuke began pinching them, causing Naruto to cry out.

"S…..as…uke….you…ba….stard…" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke smiled, " Don't worry. I'll make you scream in ecstasy." He face Naruto's right nipple and sucked on it, pinching his left nipple. After doing so

for a couple of minutes, he switched.

Naruto shivered, trying to hold back his voice. HE would NEVER scream for this man.

Sasuke realized Naruto's doing, and looked at his boxers. There seemed to be a slight bulge.

Sasuke started touching the bulge, and began stroking it. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke," What are you doing!"

"Giving you pleasure. Does it seem like I'm torturing you?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"I don't want this! Why me!" Naruto asked, closing his eyes tightly, and trying to hold back his tears.

Sasuke removed Naruto's boxers. To him, he seemed like an angelic figure, having the light shine on him. His body seemed so perfect to him, pure

and untouchable. Of course, he was going to rid his purity and make Naruto his, whether he liked it or not.

Naruto realized that he was stripped completely now, and looked at Sasuke, whose eyes seem like they were in a daze.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes met. Sasuke's eyes were lustful and Naruto's eyes were full of fear.

"Naruto."

Naruto was a liitle surprise since there had been silence for a while.

"I'm going to take your virginity away, and when I do, you will be mine for the rest of your life."

Naruto's face was in terror, and shook his head hard," No!! No!!! NO!!!"

He walked back as far as it his tied up wrists could let him.

Sasuke walked toward him. He raised his hand. Before Naruto could even imagine the gesture, he noticed that his legs were chained up and

separated from each other. His feet weren't even of the ground anymore.

"You can't run away from me anymore, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes opened in terror as he realized what was about to happen to him.

* * *

I was going to finish the love scene, or rape scene *sweatdrop*, whatever you guys want to call it. But, I thought that it would be good to have a

cliffhanger. It might increase the tension, lol.

But, don't worry, on the next chapter, I'm going to finish the love/rape scene whenever I can since I'm starting school in a couple of days. Thanks

for reviewing and alerting btw to those who did!!! I really appreciate it!!!

Please continue rating and reviewing and thanks for reading again!!!! ^0^


	3. Scarred

Hey everyone! I was able to update sooner than I thought, and I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing and story alerting it.

Thanks so much!! It made me soo happy! Please bear with the grammar mistakes I have and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! ^0^

Btw, I decided to have Naruto's and Sasuke's thoughts _italicized_ since I thought it looked better. I hope none of you guys mind.

Disclaimer (Do I have to keep writing one in every chapter? LOL): I do not own any Naruto characters, and do not control their actions….too bad there isn't any yaoi in Naruto, though. XD

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. Obviously, something had happened last night since he was feeling sore all over the place. Especially his _backside_.

"_Jesus Christ_. _What the hell happened to me?" _He thought about it and received a flashback.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke was sucking Naruto's member, "Ahh. Ahh!! Ahh!" he moaned.

"Sa….suke….p-please…stop…" Naruto begged. He felt like he was being pathetic by this point.

Instead, Sasuke was going faster.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled.

Why? Why was he enjoying this? This was rape, and someone was forcing him to have sex. He felt ashamed. He heard voices coming out from him

that he would never have thought would be his.

Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto's throbbing member," Do you want more, Naruto?"

Naruto was panting and sweating a whole lot, "L-let me go. P-please."

Again, the humiliation that he was bearing.

Sasuke smiled, "It seems like _this_," Sasuke tapped Naruto's hardened member, making him flinch, "wants more."

He began stroking it very slowly, "Relax, we have the rest of the day to ourselves."

Naruto gasped. He was beginning to feel a tight pressure coming from his lower abdomen.

"S-sasuke. I-I can't….handle it anymore….." Naruto struggled in saying.

"Naruto…." Sasuke whispered. He caressed Naruto's left cheek.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Haa…Haa…Haa…."

Sasuke began stroking it faster, and faster, and faster until….

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Naruto's back arched until he felt his member pour out a while liquid substance.

Sasuke's hand was wet and he began licking it.

Naruto was panting and looking at Sasuke with fear, "I….why….I….you…."

Sasuke finished licking his hand completely, "Now….be ready, Naruto."

He walked towards Naruto's back. He took his right index finger and middle finger and stuck it in his mouth, sucking and licking it.

He stuck it out and began entering Naruto slowly.

Naruto immediately felt the pain, "N-no! Take it out! IT HURTS!!!"

To Naruto, it felt like he was being split open by an unwanted territory. It was burning and stinging him immensely.

Naruto tried moving away, but Sasuke held one of his hips with his free hand.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto felt tears coming out of his eyes.

Sasuke went in deeper.

"AHHHH!!!! NO!!!! TAKE IT OUT!!!!!"

Sasuke thrusted both of his fingers inside of Naruto.

"OH GOD!!!! IT HURTS!!! IT HURTS!!!!" He was sobbing by this point.

Sasuke was indifferent with Naruto's screams. He just wanted to make Naruto's his. He just wanted to prepare Naruto for what was coming next

silently.

Naruto felt like he was going through hell. Sasuke's fingers were like poison and burned throughout his body, clinging in him and not moving.

Sasuke began opening his fingers like scissors.

Naruto flinched continuously. The pain felt like it was going to stay there for eternity.

"Stop moving." Sasuke commanded.

Naruto ignored his command and continued to move. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. His body _and_ life turned for the worse.

Sasuke was irritated, "So, you want to be rebellious, eh?" He stuck out his fingers out of Naruto's core.

Naruto's body felt relaxed. The pain was gone and he sighed in relief.

He heard movement behind him. _"Oh no…." _Naruto couldn't bear the thought of it. Maybe he was imagining something. He had to….this was

probably a dream….he just had to close his eyes and he would wake up in his apartment. This was probably a nightmare, and Sasuke Uchiha was

not real.

Naruto felt Sasuke grab hold of his right hip and felt something on the tip of his core.

Naruto trembled, "Sasuke, w-what are you…."

Sasuke thrusted his entire member into Naruto in one swift movement.

Naruto froze in one place, the pain shocking him so much that he felt sick.

Sasuke grunted, "Damn Naruto…you're so tight."

To Naruto, the pain was nothing compared to when Sasuke fingered him. It felt like a hot burning iron just constantly burning his insides. It was

stretching him so much that it was unbearable.

He began moving in a slow rhythm pace.

Naruto was moving with Sasuke in his pace, "Ahh…" He felt a warm liquid leaking out of his core and down to his legs.

He was starting to cry again, "Sasuke! Please. It….hurts….." Naruto's energy was getting drained from the constant throbbing pain.

Sasuke began going faster.

Naruto screamed. It echoed around the whole room. Tears streamed down like a glass of water being poured.

"_Just a dream…just a dream….the pain was going to go away soon. It's just a bad dream…." _Naruto kept telling himself the same thing over and over.

Sasuke was smiling lustfully.

Naruto closed his eyes as his body was being raped.

"_Why was this happening to me?" _ Naruto though sadly, "_I'm just an ordinary man in his twenties working to make a living. I would have never thought _

_that I would be in a position such as this."_

Sasuke was thrusting to a point where Naruto was beginning to feel numb.

"_I realized something." _

"Naruto….." Sasuke grunted softly, "I'm….coming…soon."

"_I truly hate you, Sasuke Uchiha."_

Sasuke grunted loudly, making Naruto feel a hot liquid enter him. He took out his member and the hot liquid was slowly pouring out of his core.

Naruto shivered and his body felt disgusting. He was just too exhausted for words.

He heard Sasuke panting. Naruto opened his eyes and murmured something to himself, or rather to Sasuke.

But, as he tried speaking, his eyes was closing slowly again.

"_Finally…I can rest in peace now."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Naruto laid down in bed in a daze. The thought of that flashback was too much of a bear to go through.

He began shivering again, it felt as though Sasuke's touch would never leave him.

But, he had just realized something.

Why was he in his room?

* * *

Phew! Ok, this chapter is finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. But, don't worry; I'm not going to

make Naruto hate Sasuke forever. There is going to be romance soon, I hope. I'm not sure when I'll

update, but hopefully it would be by the end of this week.

Thanks for reading again and have a great day!!! :D


End file.
